


Baby Time go brrrhg

by Pupika



Series: LU server writings [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Time, F/M, Malon is here!, Twilight sits around and does nothing, big brother Wind, leader Sky, lon lon ranch adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupika/pseuds/Pupika
Summary: Time, being the brave leader he is, jumped in the way of his team to protect them. What no one knew was exactly what kind of spell Dink had planned for them.Written for March Madness in the LU server!
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: LU server writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Baby Time go brrrhg

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written in an hour to please excuse any mistakes you may see!
> 
> The prompt was very, very long so here's a short version of it!  
> Time was turned into a baby and someone has to step up to the plate as leader

The group was disoriented. One second they were in Wilds world having a ball and the next they were on the cold, hard ground. No one was sure where they were because all they could see was Dark Link- Dink as the unaffectionately started calling him- standing in front of them. Time was the first to get his bearings, throwing himself in front of the still recovering group of hero's, sword in hand and pointed at Dink. The dangerous shine of the blade was enough to make Wind shiver. He never wanted to be on the other end of that blade. Wind tried getting up and joining Time but found he couldn't, his body felt so heavy and weak. 

"Is anyone else having problems moving?" Twilight called out, his voice wavering slightly as he tried standing up. Time didn't look back at the group, knowing better than to take his eye off the enemy. Dink stood where he was though, a mischievous look in his evil, evil eyes. 

Dink began moving closer to Time, his eyes staying firmly on Time's singular eye. "That would be my doing, Hero of Twilight. I can't have anyone interrupting this experiment. Now Hero of Time, since you're so willing to be my test subject, why don't we get started?" He rhetorically asked, stopping three feet away from Time's sword. Time tensed up at the mention of an experiment, his body so tensed he started shaking. 

It was too fast for anyone to see. One second Dink and Time were having a standoff and the next- Dink was gone and a child stood in Times place. The moment Dink was gone Wind shot up from the ground, his sword in his hand before he could think. A thorough glance around the clearing showed Dink was no where to be found. At least- not visibly. It was still much too dark to see anything. With an annoyed sigh Wind sheathed his weapon, glad he kept the leather strap on even while he wore a suit. Looking at everyone else he was glad they all were paranoid about their weapons too, brown and black straps contrasted against the white, black and grey suits. 

Looking to where Time was, Wind was no less surprised to see a child in Times place, drowning in Times white suit. The black strap holding his sword was thrown on top of the suit, the weapon fallen uselessly to the grown. Warriors studied the child, recognition on his face. "Mask?! Time- you're Mask?!?" He shouted but quickly stopped when the child- Time, looked frightened. Wind glared at Warrior before walking closer to Time, his movements slow and cautious. 

"Hey Ti-Link? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked in the tone he used to calm down Aryll. Confused glances were throw his way when he used their real name but no one made a move to question him. Time looked up at Wind who slowly kneeled next to the child. Time shook his head and looked around at everyone, more curious than scared at this point. "I'm going to fix your clothes, make sure you can comfortably walk in them." Wind explained as he slowly reached out Time. Upon receiving a confirmation nod Wind removed the too large tuxedo shirt and pants, everyone giving a collective sigh of relief when they saw his underwear shrunk with him. Wind handed the clothes to Wild, who had started handicap everyone their normal clothes. 

"What are we going to do now? Without Time we're left without a leader." 

"First things first, who's Hyrule are we in and is there a town nearby? Because we can't stay here, who knows what Dink has lying around here. We should get to civilization as soon as possible." Surprising everyone, Sky was the one to ask that. Everyone looked around before everyone shook their head. They were in a forest so they couldn't be in Wind or Sky's Hyrule, the forest held lush greens so they weren't in Legend or Hyrules. The greens too lush to be Fours and not lush enough to be Wilds. Twilight and Warrior didn't sense enough magic to be their Hyrule's. It seemed everyone came to the same conclusion as they all looked at baby Time, who was having fun playing with Winds tuxedo shirt. Said Wind was still kneeling on the ground, arms wrapped around the half naked Time to keep him warm. 

Sky let out a sigh as he watched Time. "We're in Time's Hyrule without Time to guide us. Okay. Wild, do you have anything that we could dress Time in for now? If you don't, Warrior lend Wind your scarf so we can bundle Time up. And Twilight, Time is before you in the timeline so you're Hyrule is the closest to his. Can you find your way around this hyrule? Legend when Wind finishes bundling Time, carry him until we reach civilization. If you get tired if holding him then hand him off to Hyrule. Four, make the area brighter so we can see." Sky ordered, giving everyone a stern stare until they started doing they're tasks. 

Wild flipped through his slate for a few minutes before pulling out Times tunic, which Wild hadn't returned for obvious reasons, and Winds clothes, which Wind had given him when everyone was changing into their tuxedo's. Wild handed both sets of clothes to Wind, who was quick to dress Time in his own tunic. It was much too big, dragging on the ground a little. The sleeves went all the way down to his elbows and the hem was falling off his shoulders. Wind tried fixing it as best as he could but eventually gave up and dressed Time in his tunic. Wind tunic was still too big but it fit better than Times. It didn't go all the way down the the ground, the sleeves went to his mid elbows and the hem was barely small enough to stay on his shoulders. 

Legend was nearby so Wind handed Time off, noticing there actually was light in the clearing. Upon glancing at Four, Wind saw he was holding a lot torch which he most likely got from Wild. Everyone except for Wind had changed into their normal clothes so Wind quickly excused himself to change into his clothes. It was only when he has changed his pants did he realize Time was wearing his tunic and he had Times. Wind wasn't sure what to do so he just put on Time's tunic. It wasn't as big as he worried it would be, but it was still too big to be comfortable. 

Heading back to the clearing was enough for everyone to set off with Twilight leading the way. He looked lost but was seemingly going in the right direction as Lon Lon Ranch quickly came into view within twenty minutes. The group was quick to knock on the wooden door, waking Malon from her sleep. When the redheaded woman finally opened the door she was surprised to see nine familiar faces, one being her baby husband. She welcomed everyone in with a gentle hug and smile, taking a moment to relieve Legend of his babysitting duty. Time tried grabbing onto Legend but was easily swayed to let go with how much gentiler Malon was holding him. 

"Hello Link, it's been a long time since I've seen you this small." She cooed to the child, who looked confused but happy to see her. Time smiled and cuddled into Malon. After rocking her body for a few seconds she looked down to see Time asleep, tiny fists grabbing at her shirt. She looked up at the rest of the Link's who were in various states of asleep in their living room. Sky and Wind were the only two still awake, watch the pair with fond but worried eyes. Malon cleared her throat and said in a quiet voice, "anyone care to explain why my husband is a child again?" 

Sky sheepishly looked away from Malon before he explained what happened. How Dink said something about an experiment and turned Time into a baby. Malon was thankfully understanding, asking no more questions and she continued to rock her body. "I guess we'll just have to see how long this lasts. Hopefully he turns back soon," she said worriedly as she watched the tiny child in her arms. She did a double take at Wind, a find smile on her face when she saw Time and Wind had swapped tunics for the time being. 

The next day everyone made up their sudden arrival by taking care of chores around the farm, Sky being forced to stop everyone from getting out of hand. Malon was the one who mainly took care of Time but Wind was there to help her as well, watching Time or feeding him and showing him how to use the bathroom. It took a week before Time finally turned back to normal. Wind and Malon were having a quiet conversation as they put him to bed. It was a quiet night, the crickets were singing and the stars were twinkling. Malon had just laid Time down when suddenly a black light filled the room. Wind pulled Malon off the bed and behind him, not armed but prepared to defend her with his life. Not only would Time and the rest of the Link's kill him if anything happened to her but he'd also blame himself if anything happened to their (adopted mom) friend. Wind shut his eyes when the light got too dark, keeping his back firmly pressed against whatever part of Malons body he could. After a few tense, quiet seconds Wind opened his eyes, expecting anything from Evil Time to Dink standing in front of him. He didn't expect to see Time laying on the bed, normal sized. Time stayed asleep for a few moments before he woke up in a panic, confused when his sword was nowhere to be found. He looked around the room in a hurry, glaring at everything in confusion until he was met with his wife's shocked but loving eyes. 

Time found Winds own surprised eyes and was quick to question the boy. "Wind? Wind where's Dink? Why is Malon here? Are we at Lon Lon Ranch? Did Dink follow you here? Where is everyone else?" Wind tried answering each question but there were too many for him to keep up with. Malon convinced him to save the questions for tomorrow and go to sleep. The next day everyone had fun teasing Time for being the unwilling test subject to a baby spell.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my birthday here's my birthday gift to you guys! I also have another surprise coming so stay tuned for that!


End file.
